Happyend mit Folgen
by Layhla
Summary: alternatives Ende zum Sentinel


_Happy End mit Folgen_

Hell erleuchten die Lampen den Pier.  
Keine Ahnung wie lange ich hier schon stehe.  
Zu viel ist passiert.  
Ein Polizist soll ich von jetzt an sein.  
Wie er.  
Denjenigen, den ich als ein Forschungsprojekt bezeichnete.  
Als mein Forschungsprojekt.  
Drei Jahre lang. Drei verdammte Jahre.  
Alles war umsonst. Die Arbeit, die Mühe.  
Ja, es stimmt. Diese Dissertation war mein Leben. Sie hat mich ausgefüllt.  
Ich wußte ja, dass es irgendwann mal vorbei sein würde.  
Aber nicht so.  
Tja, diesmal gab es eben kein Happy End. Nicht so typisch amerikanisch.  
Doch, aber für die anderen. Jim, Simon...Sie betrachten mich jetzt als ihresgleichen.  
Aber eine Marke und eine Waffe machen mich eben nicht zu dem, dass sie sehen wollen.  
Illusionen und Wunschträume sind es.  
Ich bin kein Cop und werde nie einer sein.  
Verbrechen auflösen.  
Dafür habe ich bestimmt keine 10 Jahre studiert.  
Bin in Peru, Neuguinea oder Afrika gewesen um die dortige Kultur zu verstehen.  
Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz im klaren wie es weitergehen soll.  
Die halbe Stadt hält mich für einen Lügner, die Uni hat mich gefeuert um peinliche Situationen zu vermeiden...

...Räumen sie ihr Büro bis 8 Uhr morgen früh...

und die anderen.  
Einen Betrüger, Wichtigmacher, Kulturbarnausen...  
Suchen sie sich was aus.  
Aber, das ist eh egal.  
Als Bulle werde ich auf jeden Fall nicht arbeiten.  
Ich will keine Menschen jagen.  
Sie töten.  
Hinter Gittern bringen. In der Fachsprache ausgedrückt. Nein, das ist nicht mein Ding.  
Ich hab echt lang darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht zu lang.  
Und ich komme wirklich immer zum selben Ergebnis.  
So sehr mir die Polizeiarbeit auch Spaß macht.  
Ich bin eben nicht dafür geschaffen.  
Entweder man ist dafür geboren.  
Genauso ist es mit den Basketball, entweder man kanns und hat Spaß dran, oder man läßt's.  
Ist doch so.  
Und so geht es mir.  
Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir das für Ellison aufheben.  
Denn er hat davon noch null Ahnung.  
Ok, das gestern, das war gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.  
Was hätte ich denn machen sollen...

Ring, ring  
Meine Handy klingelt.  
Ich kann mir schon denken wer es ist.  
Hallo Häuptling  
Jim.  
Hei Jim  
Wo sind sie grad  
Ähh..Also,...  
Wir müssen ihren Einstand noch feiern  
Er läßt mich nicht mal ausreden.  
Hören sie Jim, wir müssen uns unterhalten  
Was gibt's denn so wichtiges, das wir nicht am Telefon besprechen können  
Sag ich ihnen nachher  
Ich dachte da an den Italiener, oder so  
Gut, da bin ich dann wenigstens nicht allein, wenn er mir den Kopf abreißt.  
Ok, in ner halben Stunde  
Bye

Die ganze Autofahrt überlege ich wie ich's ihm am besten beibringen kann.  
Vielleicht:  
Hei Jim, wir hatten ne schöne Zeit, aber ich hör auf.  
Oder:  
Die Polizei ist nichts mehr für mich, zuviel Aufregung, zuviel Stress. War ein spannendes Abenteuer für drei Jahre, aber jetzt ist schluß.

Nein, alles total unpassend.  
Am besten ich sags ihm ins Gesicht. Direkt und ohne um den heißen Brei rumzureden.  
Er ist dann sicher sauer. Nein, nicht sauer, wahrscheinlich eher enttäuscht.  
Er wird nicht mehr mit mir reden.  
Aber ich hab ihm den Arsch gerettet.  
Sozusagen.  
Ich habe meine Arbeit als Lüge bezeichnet.  
Für eine Freundschaft.  
Was für eine.  
Aber ich glaube er hätte dasselbe für mich getan.  
Und er muß meine Entscheidung akzeptieren.  
Er wird es verstehen. Hoffe ich.

Schon wieder klingelt mein Handy.  
Etwas genervt spreche ich den üblichen Text.  
Doch dann kommt etwas unerwartetes.  
Dr. Sandberg. Hier ist das naturwissenschaftliche Institut für Menschenforschung... ...

Wann kommt der denn endlich.  
Unruhig trat Jim Ellison von einem ?ein aufs andere.  
Immer zu spät.  
Jedesmal dasselbe.  
Aber er würde ihm schon zeigen was Pünktlichkeit heißt.  
Jetzt, als sein Partner.

Mit quietschenden Reifen hält mein Auto vor dem Restaurant.  
Von ihm keine Spur.  
Spaghettigeruch steigt mir in die Nase.  
Da sehe ich eine dunkel Gestalt auf mich zukommen.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten ist es mein Partner und baldiger Ex-Partner.?  
?Da sind sie ja endlich, wird auch Zeit, ich steh mir hier ja noch die Beine in den Bauch  
Sorry, viel Verkehr ...  
Und unter anderem ein erfreulicher Anruf.  
Los, gehen wir rein.  
Er gibt mir einen leichten Stoß.  
Scheint ja ein toller Abend zu werden.  
Wir zwei, der Italiener und die Spaghetti.  
Wie in einem schlechten Roman.

Wie wir da so sitzen und er erzählt und erzählt, bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher ob ich es wirklich bringen kann.  
Er scheint von der Idee echt angetan zu sein. Wir beiden als Team im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen.  
Aber als erstes gehen sie zum Friseur  
Denk gar nicht dran. Ein Blair Sandberg ohne lange Haare ist nur ein halber Mensch.  
Sie machen Witze, Jim. Nicht mal die schaffen es mir meinen Kopf zu schären  
Ach übrigens, Simon hat sie zur Academy angemeldet.  
Am Montag fängt es an  
Äh, Jim, Mann,...  
Jetzt oder nie.  
Ich glaube nicht das ich am Montag da hingehen werde  
Wieso, Lampenfieber, ach, das kriegen wir schon hin, und auf den Mund gefallen sind sie ja auch nicht  
Er verstehts einfach nicht.  
Nein Jim, ich werde überhaupt mehr mit der Polizei arbeiten  
So, jetzt ist es raus.  
Was soll das heißen, sie wollen nicht mehr mit uns arbeiten  
Hören sie zu. Die Entscheidung ist mir wirklich nicht leichtgefallen, aber das ist einfach nichts für mich.  
Was soll ich mit einer Waffe, wenn ich sie nie einsetzen werde?  
Nicht mal um sich zu schützen?  
Nein, nicht mal um mich zu schützen  
Ich möchte mit Menschen arbeiten, die Kultur kennenlernen. Sie nicht zerstören.  
Ich bin eben Forscher und kein Cop. Nicht so wie sie.  
Sie machen sich es aber verdammt einfach  
Sie sehen das vielleicht so, aber für mich ist dies der einzige Weg.  
Hier in Cascade habe ich keine Zukunft mehr.  
Die Leute halten mich für , ach, was weiß ich...  
Die Meinung der anderen war ihnen doch sonst nicht so wichtig.  
Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel  
Eine Weile sitzen wir so da.  
Ins Leere starrend.  
Der Abend ist gelaufen.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich sagen soll.  
Ja, vielleicht mache ich es mir einfach.  
Vielleicht ist auch der falsche Weg.  
Doch tief in meinem Inneren weiß ich, dass es richtig ist.

2 Wochen später

Jetzt sitze ich hier im Flugzeug nach Südamerika.  
Ich habe das Angebot angenommen.  
Die Leute vom Institut meinten nämlich, ein so detailliertes Buch könnte niemand schreiben,  
ohne ein Funken Wahrheit dabei.  
Ich soll dort bei einer Untersuchung einesStammes helfen.  
Sie bräuchten jemanden mit etwas Erfahrung.  
Es ist ein neuer Anfang.  
Wahrscheinlich fragen sich viele, ob mir die Entscheidung schwer gefallen ist, oder nicht.  
Meine Freunde, mein altes Leben hinter mir zu lassen.  
Unmenschlich vielleicht.  
Gedankenlos.  
Doch ich weiß, dass es richtig war.  
Und tief in ihren Herzen wissen es die anderen auch.  
Und sie werden es verstehen.  
Irgendwann...

Prolog:

In vielen Stammeskulturen, Ländern und Kontinenten gibt es ihn.  
Den Sentinel. Ein menschliches Wesen, dessen Sinne besser ausgeprägt waren, als die anderer. Er hört, sieht und nimmt Dinge wahr, schneller als wir uns jemals vorstellen könnten. Und das ist sein Vorteil. Im Kampf gegen das Böse, und sich selbst.  
Ich, sein Führer versuche es ihm verständlich zumachen, seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen und eins zu werden.  
Das er verstehen lernt, etwas besonderes zu sein.  
Doch es kommt die Zeit, an dem Schüler und Lehrer auseinander gehen.  
Ihre Wege trennen sich.  
Beide schreiten in eine andere Zukunft.  
Möge er die Weisheit und Besonnenheit nutzen, diese zu bewältigen.

E N D E


End file.
